Trowa c'est Tout le Folklore de Gundam Wing
by Arlia Eien
Summary: /sur demande de Bernie/ de la même facon que j'ai fait Heero - enfin presque on va dire - voici un commentaire sur Trowa ! Si vous êtes fan de Trowa et ne supportez pas sa critique, avec humour quand même :p ne lisez pas !


**Auteur :** Arlia Eien

**Titre :** Trowa Barton c'est tout le folklore de gundam

**Disclaimer :** Trowa est pas à moi et ça tombe bien parce que j'en veux pas ! Les autres persos évoqués non plus (mais Heero j'en veux bien quand même )

**Genre :** humour (j'espère) description et interprétation le sujet de base étant Trowa

**Avertissement : **idem que pour _Un Heero ça ne se voit pas ça se mate_

Si vous aimez vraiment Trowa et ne supportez pas sa critique surtout passez votre chemin !

* * *

**Trowa c'est tout le Folklore de Gundam Wing**

* * *

Trowa Barton de son vrai nom Triton Bloom paraîtrait-il, malgré qu'il paraisse grand à l'écran est en fait petit. Il ne fait qu'un mètre soixante. On ignore ses origines, elles sont dites latines on en déduit donc qu'il serait français.

Ses cheveux sont brun roux, on ne saurait dire, courts sur toute la tête sauf au niveau de ce qu'on pourrait appeler frange si l'exubérante mèche de cheveux ne mesurait pas une trentaine de centimètres, lui cachant ainsi la moitié du visage.

Le front est bas, les yeux inexpressifs, dont un seul est visible la plupart du temps, (mais il en a deux rassurez-vous, Trowa n'est pas un cyclope) sont verts. D'un vert banal pour des yeux, rien de l'émeraude qu'on pourrait croire ; ses yeux ne sont pas des pierres précieuses.

Le regard fixe inexpressif on hésite entre dire qu'il est lymphatique ou tout simplement bovin. Trowa n'a pas des yeux de veau certes mais son regard ne dénote pas une grande intelligence.

Le visage en lui-même est banal, sa forme n'est pas particulière entre triangulaire et carrée, on ne saurait pas trop dire… il a la peau pâle, très, sans être livide non plus. Aucune expression ne filtre d'ailleurs sur son visage, Trowa n'aura pas de rides à trop sourire. A moins que l'on considère que quelques rares haussements de sourcils peuvent creuser des rides d'expression.

Trowa a les épaules plutôt carrées mais ce n'est pas monsieur muscle. Au contraire il est extrêmement mince, un vrai squelette ambulant avec ses quarante quatre kilogrammes tout mouillé ! Il est donc très fin, simple nature ?

On voit très peu son corps voire rien du tout à part une moitié de visage et ses mains qui comme le reste sont longilignes.

Il a une structure un peu en V, le torse très plat, et un bassin très étroit. Ses fesses d'ailleurs si l'on s'attarde à ce détail sont très difficiles à cerner, car en effet pas très perceptible au travers du pantalon moulant blanc que porte ce cher Barton. Plates comme une table à repasser, il faut chercher pour les trouver.

Les jambes de même, fines, mais malgré tout moulées dans le fin pantalon sûrement taillé en S si ce n'est en 14ans… Ses pieds sont normaux il porte des chaussures foncées.

Passons à la gestuelle de Trowa. Il est très agile et arrivé à sauter à dix mètres de haut s'il a de l'élan par exemple s'il saute d'une moto en marche. Il sait marcher sur un fil sans ciller (pas qu'il le fasse habituellement) et rester de marbre alors qu'on lui lance des couteaux dessus (ça par contre c'est habituel).

Trowa qui pourtant pilote depuis son plus jeune âge et ayant apprit avec les meilleurs mercenaires est un assez piètre pilote. En effet, a bord du HeavyArms, bien sûr il sait se déplacer et on rétorquera peut-être que le gundam est très lourd et déséquilibré par ses armes, mais cela justifie-t-il que les deux tiers, sinon plus, des munitions qu'il possède aillent à côté de leur cible ?

Ce n'est même pas frôler, parce que même à hauteur d'un gundam dix mètres c'est dix mètres. Alors est-il désavantagé car il ne vise que par un seul œil ? Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas changer de coiffure ou du moins retenir sa mèche avec un élastique ou une pince le temps du combat ? Ou alors a-t-il un trouble de la vue ? Il n'y a pas de mal à porter des lunettes ou des lentilles.

A moins bien sur que Trowa sait qu'il doit faire l'une ou l'autre de ces dernières possibilités, mais qu'il oublie simplement de le faire…

En effet, Trowa est amnésique depuis le plus jeune âge (où il a reçu un grand coup sur la tête en plus d'être trop jeune pour connaître quelques informations (on ne connaîtrait pas son âge à ce moment là) mais apparemment il n'était pas trop jeune pour savoir prendre assez soin de lui pour survivre, d'ailleurs il était sans doute au moins âgé de deux ans. Avant on est encore un bébé. Un bébé ne peut pas survivre seul dans la nature.

Sinon Trowa a des pics d'amnésie suite à de violents chocs, une fois il s'est retrouvé après une explosion de gundam dont son ami Quatre est la source à dériver dans l'espace, le pauvre garçon était totalement perdu, il ne savait même plus où ranger des affaires telles que ses vêtements…

Mais Trowa perdrait aussi la mémoire sans raison ainsi, il oublierait dans quel camp il combat, ce qui avouons-le, est assez problématique en temps de guerre… Certains assimileront cela à une formidable capacité d'adaptation pour les infiltrations, ce qui est sûrement vrai alors, comédien hors pair ?

Peut être oublierait-il malgré tout lors de ces infiltrations aussi dans quel camp il est… l'un n'empêche pas l'autre personne n'est à l'abris d'un 'petit' trou de mémoire.

Trowa quand il s'exprime, ce qui est très rare, le fait de façon assez compréhensible au niveau de la grammaire ce qui pose problème est l'intérêt de ses paroles, voire leur sens.

Ainsi il se demande à voit voix haute « serait-ce mes larmes en suspension ? » Le langage est un peu étrange à moins qu'il en soit simplement soutenu.

Le problème est le cadre de ces paroles, Trowa vient de détruire un gundam –vide-, cela le fait pleurer -bon passons sur cette réaction étrange peut être cela le répugnait de faire du mal à une machine innocente ? Après tout les pertes humaines sont négligeable détruire une machine est important. L'on dira qu'il s'agit d'une extrême sensibilité Trowa étant mécanicien il comprend peut-être les machines comme il comprend les animaux-

Bref, le cadre, se demande-t-on si on pleure ? On dit « je pleure » et même des larmes en suspension ? Depuis quand les larmes se suspendent-elles ? Et à quoi se suspendraient-elles d'abord ? Autant sa grammaire est correcte autant ses paroles sont dépourvues de sens concret.

Trowa le nouveau philosophe ? Il y aura de quoi plancher au bac en tout cas ! (plaignons les générations futures qui devraient analyser ces phrases incohérentes.

Autre exemple, « Il Heero visita les membres de la famille l'un après l'autre en quête de son châtiment » la première impression que l'on peut avoir est que Trowa nous raconte un conte de fée ou un récit chevaleresque où Heero en preux chevalier parcours les contrées verdoyantes en cherchant à ce qu'un seigneur se décide à le pendre ou le décapiter sur la place publique pour on ne sait quel crime...

Le verbe visiter fait également presque penser que l'esprit de Heero hante la famille Noventa, on passe ici au récit fantastique voire surnaturel, de même avec l'idée de quête, Heero serait alors un fantôme qui cherche la libération en hantant alternativement chacun des membres de cette famille.

On aurait presque un contre sens sur la vérité, si Heero hantait la famille c'est que cette famille lui aurait sans doute fait du mal, or c'est exactement le contraire d'après le principal concerné.

La troisième idée que l'on peut avoir est que Trowa parle de sexualité. En gros Heero se ferait tous les membres de la famille Noventa hommes et femmes peu importe que cela soit la petite fille Sylvia de quinze ans ou l'épouse du feu maréchal qui doit approcher des soixante-dix ans… Tout cela en quête d'un châtiment, de trouver quelqu'un qui le domine ? Heero chercherait un partenaire SM ? Ou bien à se faire arrêter pour viol ?

Alors même si l'image de l'âme en peine qui cherche libération est très poétique Trowa aurait dit « Heero alla voir chaque membre de la famille du général dans le but de leur proposer de se venger » cela aurait été presque mieux… Quand Trowa s'essaye aux figures de style tous aux abris !

Mais revenons à Trowa comme étant le nouveau Tarzan, celui qui parlent aux animaux sauvages qui « n'est pas leur ennemi » comme il dit lui-même. Il fréquente des lions toute la journée, c'est assez honorable après tout. Alors après Trowa le nouveau philosophe aurait-on Trowa le nouveau présentateur de 30 millions d'amis ? Vu sa faculté à parler il ne vaut mieux pas, il n'annoncerait même pas les documentaires de l'émission.

Précisons néanmoins que Trowa a de l'humour en effet il rit parfois aux éclats mais seulement quand c'est Heero qui fait une plaisanterie. Oui Trowa est sensible à l'humour d'Heero Yuy. Ainsi quand ce dernier lui déconseille de ne pas s'auto-détruire en gundam car c'est douloureux (cf. : Heero est resté un mois dans le coma à la suite de cette triste expérience et s'en sort avec des blessures graves) Trowa éclate de rire. Là, des goûts et des couleurs on dira simplement que Trowa a de drôles de goûts…

Pour conclure on dira que Trowa est quelqu'un de pittoresque, d'atypique, qui a sans doute son charme aux yeux de certaines personnes ce qui n'est pas si mal, encore une fois des goûts et des couleurs

* * *

** OWARI**


End file.
